The Gods Discover FanFiction
by TheColorsOfTheRainbow
Summary: The gods discover FanFiction, and it's not long before things get out of hand. Read to find out how!
1. Athena Makes A Happy Mistake

**A/N: I read some really good stories about the gods discovering FanFiction (Yes... I'm talking about you silentwolf111!) and thought it would be cool to make one of my own. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but the plot is so please don't steal it!**

Athena Makes A Happy Mistake

**Athena POV **

It all started this morning when I logged onto my laptop and Googled "Athena Fans". I must have pressed something else though, because what came up were results for "Athena FanFiction". _What's this_, I thought. I clicked on the first one and began to read.

_Two Hours Later_

Oh. My. Gods. I totally love this website! Except for the weird pairings. I mean, Pothena? Seriously? What will mortals come up with next? But who cares? I can always des - I mean, _take care_ of them later.

Simply put, this website has everything I love: writing, reading, education, and stories about me! I just have to show this to the other gods! They will totally love it... right?

**A/N: I know this is ****_extremely_**** short, but it's mean to be more of a prologue than a chapter. I'll update soon, promise!**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	2. Will They Like It?

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I love you all and count each review as a blessing!**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but the plot is so please don't steal it!**

Chapter Two: Will They Like It?

I sat nervously in my throne, clutching my laptop. _What if the other gods don't like FanFiction_, I thought. _ What if they say I'm boring or...or stupid?_ A wave of anger washed over me. No one calls me, the goddess of wisdom, stupid. No one. I cleared my throat and waited for everyone to settle down.

"I have come across a great mortal site!" I declared, "All you need is a laptop, and I'm assuming you all have one?" I held mine up, just in case some dumb god didn't know what it looked like.

Everyone but Hermes nodded. He held up an iPhone and said, "I prefer a phone, it's much more portable. Can I use a phone?" I nodded and continued with my speech.

"This website is called FanFiction. You can write stories and create forums and polls. Here, let me show you how it works." I walked over to the SmartBoard I had had Hephaetus install that morning. I began to navigate throught the website.

When I was done, the gods burst into applause and started firing questions and comments at me.

"Good job, daughter," Zeus said.

"Thank you, father," I replied.

"Can I make a story about how annoying Artemis is?" Apollo called.

"Sure," I replied.

"Can I make a story about how annoying my_ younger_ brother is?" Artemis replied.

"Sure," I replied.

"This isn't going to end well," Hera muttered.

"Oh, what do you know?" I replied.

"I'm going to make a poll about how beautiful I am on a scale of 100-100!" Aphrodite cooed.

"But then you only can choose - Oh, nevermind." I sighed. Seriously, Aphrodite can be such an air head. Ooh, that just gave me an idea!

"I'm going to make a story about Aphrodite cheating on me!" Hephaetus yelled.

"Wonderful," I replied.

"The first thing I'll do is write about me PULVERIZING Hephaetus!" Ares shouted.

"Cool," I replied.

"I'll destroy Athena's reputation!" Poseidon cried gleefully.

"Fine - Wait, what? POSEIDON!" I roared.

"I'm going to write a story about Percy - and he'll die!" Hades cackled.

"I agree with you," I replied.

"ATHENA!" Poseidon roared.

"CEREAL!" Demeter screeched.

All the gods looked at Demeter. She huffed and said, "It's important!" A frustrated sigh spread around the room.

"Before we continue with our uh, _interesting_ conversation, can I suggest we come up with our usernames and actually create an account?" I said.

"Now? In front of everyone?" they all cried.

"No," I sighed, "How about we all go home and return in let's say, an hour?"

"Sounds good!" they all said. Three seconds later, I was all alone in the throne room. I turned the SmartBoard off, picked up my laptop, and walked out the door towards my house.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**

_Coming up next..._

_The Usernames!_


	3. The Usernames

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I went night skiing! Sooo much fun... I think that's it - oh, wait! I have two more things to say! First of, thank you silentwolf11 for mentioning me in your A/N! It meant soooo much to me. Secondly, thank you for the username suggestions! They were very helpful and gave me ideas. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

**P.S. This is more of an information sheet than a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but the plot is so please don't steal it!**

The Usernames

**Zeus**

Username: LordOverLightning

Password: *******

**Poseidon**

Username: AthenaIsMyArchEnemy

Password: *******

**Hades**

Username: DeathIsCool

Password: *******

**Hera**

Username: QueenOfOlympus

Password: *******

**Aphrodite**

Username: PrettierThanYou

Password: *******

**Hephaetus**

Username: FlamingHammer

Password: *******

**Ares**

Username: Aphrodite'sMainMan

Password: *******

**Apollo**

Username: ApolloIsAwesome

Password: *******

**Artemis**

Username: HuntersRule

Password: *******

**Hermes**

Username: PranksPranksPranks

Password: *******

**Demeter**

Username: EatMoreCereal

Password: *******

**Athena**

Username: AthenaTheWise

Password: *******


	4. Athena's Story

**A/N: WooHoo! Two updates (and possibly more) in one day! Oh, and this chapter was requested so yay! I'm pleasing all of those reviewers who begged for a quick update and jesusvaldiva1992, who wanted Athena to write a story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the plot is mine so please don't steal it!**

Athena's Story

I looked at my watch and sighed. I still had 55 minutes before I had to be at the throne room. I guess I can write a story... I went to Doc Manger and began to type.

_The Truth About The Gods Of Olypmus_

_The Pathetic God_

_Zeus thinks that he is all powerful and mighty, but he really isn't. Hera has more power than Zeus because he does anything she says because he is scared of her. Can you imagine a god that's scared of his wife? Pathetic._

_The Immortal Seaweed Brain_

_Poseidon is the dumbest god of all. He should be thrown off of Olympus for his stupidity! And he thinks that he's cooler and awesomer than Athena! As if! And his son, Percy Jackson, has no brains at all (it must be hereditary). It's no wonder Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain._

_A Cruel & Unusual Punishment_

_Hades sews the souls of really really really bad mortals to his underpants. That is a cruel and unusual punishment._

_Goddess of... Cows?_

_Hera is a jerk. She sent cows after Annabeth just because Annabeth was disrespectful! And believe me, if you've met Hera, you can see why Annabeth disrespected her. And Hera is too controlling over Zeus. He is the King of The Gods after all, let him have his power! _

**A/N: I will do the rest tomorrow. I'm really tired and this is my third time rewriting this chapter (it didn't save twice). I just can't write anymore. *insert yawn here* But before I fall into bed, here's what the next chapter will include:**

**_Aphrodite The Air-Head_**

**_The Serious Uglies_**

**_The Wimp_**

**_Totally Not Awesome_**

**_An Animal Activist's Worst Nightmare_**

**_Standards? What Standards?_**

**_OCD - Obsessive Cereal Disorder_**

**_The Best Of The Best_**

***yawn* Nighty night!**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	5. Athena's Story - Continued

**A/N: Good morning! I'm completely refreshed and ready to write!**

******Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but the plot is so please don't steal it!**

_Athena's Story...continued_

_Aphrodite the Air-Head_

_Aphrodite is an air head. I swear she has no brains under all that fluffy hair! Remember the Battle of Troy? Well, that was her fault. All that death and destruction, and for what? Love? Hades must have had a field day!_

_The Serious Uglies_

_Hephaetus is ugly. There's no way to sugar-coat it. I can see why Aphrodite cheats on him with Ares. Which brings me to..._

_The Wimp_

_Ares is a wimp. Why? Because Percy Jackson, the seaweed brain, defeated Ares, the god of war. That cannot be good for Ares rep. The tiny mortal Jackson defeats the god of war! Wimp._

_Totally Not Awesome_

_Apollo is not awesome. He flirts with everyone and his haikus are terrible! And when he brags, his level of awesomness (which wasn't too high in the first place) just drops._

_An Animal Activist's Worst Nightmare_

_Artemis is an animal activist's worst nightmare. Her tent is filled with rare and expensive furs. If an AA were to go in there, they would have a heart-attack! It's a good thing that Artemis is not a mere mortal because she would have been arrested long ago!_

_Standards? What Standards?_

_Everyone looks down on Hermes. His cabin if overflowing with demigods, and not all of them are his! But does he do anything about it? No! Why? Because he has no standards. Maybe someone stole them. Oh yeah, HE'S the god of theives!_

_OCD - Obsessive Cereal Disorder_

_Demeter is way too obsessed with cereal. She makes Athena want to throw a box of Fruit Loops at her. That would make her shut up. But only because someone disrespected her beloved cereal. Ugh._

_The Best of The Best  
Athena is the best of the best. For many reasons. Seriously it would take days to list them all. TEAM ATHENA!_

I leaned back in my chair and looked at my watch. Panic welled up inside of me. I was late! I shut down my laptop and raced towards the throne room.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	6. The Big Three's Stories

**A/N: I know, I know...I'm a terrible person. I haven't updated in like, a whole week. But I have TWO alibis! Homework and skiing.**

******Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but the plot is so please don't steal it!**

The Big Three's Stories

**Zeus POV**

I leaned back in my chair and smiled. Coming up with a cool username had been as easy as Poseidon is stupid! I looked at the clock at the bottom of the screen and smiled even harder. I still had enough time to write a story! I clicked on Doc Manager and began to write...

_Why Zeus... Cheats On Hera_

_Zeus doesn't really like Hera._

_Hera is mean to Zeus._

_Hera doesn't like it when Zeus cheats._

_Zeus likes to make Hera mad._

_Zeus has awesome kids with mortals._

_(Remember Thalia and Jason? Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!)_

_Zeus is the King of the Sky._

_Zeus is too good for Hera._

Hmmmm, I thought. Not bad for a first chapter. Hey, maybe I can make a whole series about why Zeus (I) do stuff! Yeah, that would be cool! Excited, I clicked on New Story and filled out the information for _Why Zeus..._

**Poseidon POV**

I'm so awesome. I came up with an awesome username in like, five seconds. I rule! And I have time for a story! BOOM, BABY! **(A/N: I always pictured Poseidon as having lots of self-love or whatever it's called.)** I cracked my knuckles and began to type.

_Have You Heard The Rumors? They're MYTHS!_

_Myth: Athens beat Poseidon in the competition for Athens._

_Fact: Poseidon lost on purpose._

_Myth: Poseidon broke the oath and sired Percy._

_Fact: Poseidon found a loophole. 'Cuz he is smart._

_Myth: Poseidon disapproves of Percabeth._

_Fact: That's Athena._

___Myth:Poseidon dislikes Athena._

_Fact: Poseidon HATES Athena and is considering paying Ares to smash her to a pulp._

I thrust out my chest and stretched. There, that hadn't been too hard. And I bet that even Athena hasn't written a story yet! Right...?

**Hades POV**

"Persephone," I called, "more pomegrante juice!"

"Of course love," was her reply. Gods, am I glad I decided to spend the hour in the Underworld! Persephone, pomegrante juice, and the screeching of tortured souls. Magnificent. I was still death-dreaming when Persephone returned with my juice box.

"Here you go," she cooed. I accepted the juice box and continued to death-dream. Persephone snapped me out of it.

"Now Hades," she said, "I thought you came down here to work on your FanFiction."

"But I already came up with a username," I complained.

"Well, why don't you write a story?" Persephone suggested.

I was just opening my mouth to complain that I didn't want to write a stupid story when Demeter materialized with a bowl of cereal.

"Mother!" Persephone cried, rushing to hug her.

"Demeter!" I roared, "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to say hi to my daughter. Is that such a crime?" Demeter replied. Then she noticed my angrily twitching eye and said, " You look tense. You need cereal."

She started towards me, but I threw my juice box at her and screamed, "Go away!"

"Hades!" Persephone cried, "Come on mother, let's go take a walk. He's being so impossible right now..."

As soon as they were out the door, I raced to my laptop and opened up my profile and began to fill it out. This is what it looked like when I was done:

_Welcome to DeathIsCool's profile! Here is a list of things I hate._

_I HATE DEMETER._

_I HATE MY BROTHERS._

_I HATE DEMETER._

_I HATE REINCARNATION._

_I HATE DEMETER._

_I HATE PERSEPHONE (RIGHT NOW AT LEAST)._

_I HATE DEMETER._

_I HATE DEMETER._

_I HATE DEMETER!_

There, that was a nice rant! I stomped back to my Underworld throne and sucked on my juice box. I hate Demeter...

**A/N: That felt looooooong. I don't think I really did a good job on Hades. Maybe. I don't know if I will write a story for each job; I just want to get on with the story! What do you think I should do?**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**

**MY GOAL: 30 reviews! Come on people, you can do it! Review, review, review!**


	7. The Other God's Stories

**A/N: I have my thinking cap on and I'm ready to write, which is a good thing because I haven't updated in like, forever! Sorry about that. =(**

**Oh yeah, and I decided to do the other god's stories. They might just be a little different... It's kind of hard to explain. You'll see soon.**

******Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but the plot is so please don't steal it!**

The Other God's Stories

**Hera POV**

I looked over and saw Zeus at the other desk, busily typing away. He must be writing a story, and if he is, I should too.

_A Warning From Hera_

_Let this be a warning to all..._

_Do not get on Hera's badside._

_Or she will make you suffer._

_And believe me, it will hurt._

_Do not cheat on Hera (Zeus...)._

_Because she will get angry._

_Very angry._

_Like, destory-all-civilization angry._

_Do not -_

BEEP! The timer I had set went off. I slammed my hand down on it, annoyed that I hadn't gotten to finish my story. And I got even angrier when the alarm clock still rang with annoying persistence.

"Curse you, stupid alarm clock!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Hera," Zeus said cooly, "Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"I haven't worn knickers in hundreds of years!" I protested before kicking the alarm clock across the room.

It stopped.

I stomped out of my house and towards the throne room.

**Hephaetus POV**

I laughed as I watched my mother completely loose it. It's a good thing I'm watching it from a screen, or she would kill me. Well, maybe not kill me, but at least seriously hurt me. But the smile slipped off my face when I saw the last frame of the video. She was writing a story! And that means that I have to do one too. Or she'll think I'm even more worthless. I grabbed my laptop and started to write.

**(A/N: I'm not going to actually write his story, because I picture him writing about mechanical mumbo jumbo, and I know nada about that.)**

**Aphrodite POV**

I came up with a beautiful username, so now I just need a beautiful poll to go with it. I clicked on 'Polls' and made one about my beautifulness. And I even let them have a little bit of variety. They can choose 100 through 100 and Other. I couldn't do anything about that 'Other', it had to be there, or so the rules said. So I let it stay there. I'm soooo nice. Now, all I have to do is wait for the feedback to come pooring me.

_40 minutes later..._

I opened up my laptop and screamed in glee. Twenty people voted on my poll! But when I saw what they had voted for, my scream turned into one of terror. Every single person had voted for 'Other'! No one thought I was beautifu! I almost collapsed onto to floor in a flood of tears, but then I remembered my mascara and what all that crying would do to it. Oh well, I thought miserably. No one thinks I'm beautiful anyway. And will that, the dam broke and tears flowed down my face, taking most of my makeup with them.

**Ares POV**

I cracked my knuckles in anticipation. I was in the mood for a story, a story about me pulzerizing Hephy. Gods, I hate him. Aph soooo doesn't deserve him. He's ugly and she's pretty. They're like mechanical oil and rose water. They don't mix. But me and her, we're tight. There's even a saying about us. _ All's fair in love and war._ Well, I'm not actually sure it's about us. But in my defense, have you ever heard a saying about building worthless junk and love? Nope. I don't know what Mother was thinking when she made them marry each other.

But I'm getting side-tracked. I'm in the mood to write, and I can't let that go to waste!

_Ares Beats the Ugly Out of Hephaetus_

_It was a beautiful day. Ares and Aphrodite were taking a walk in the Gardens of Olympus. _

_"Oh Ares, you're so big and handsome," Aphrodite cooed as she squeezed Are's huge muscles._

_"Yeah baby. You look pretty today," Ares complimented her. Aphrodite giggled._

_Then Hephaetus just had to come along and stick his ugly nose in their buisness._

_"What are you doing?" he whined to Ares,"Aphrodite's my wife! But I'm too weak to stop you."_

_"You got that right," Ares muttered under his breath._

_"I'm to ugly for her," Hephaetus continued, "Come on Ares, beat the ugly out of me!"_

_Ares gladly obliged. With a snap of his fingers, the tranquil garden transformed into a bloody battlefield. Then he began to 'beat the ugly' out of Hephaetus. Aphrodite cheered._

_"Slap his cheeks! He'll look like he's wearing blush!" she suggested._

_When Ares was finally done, Hephaetus was still ugly, maybe even more so than usual. He had to black eyes, a cut lip, and his cheeks were bright pink from being slapped._

_"Hehehe, I'm pretty," he giggled dazedly before collapsing. Aphrodite stepped on him on her way to Ares._

_"Yay Ares!" she said, "Let's go get married, now that Hephaetus is taken care of!"_

I sighed happily when I was done. Now that's a story. And I'd better not get any flames, or they'll end up like Hephaetus!

**Apollo POV**

Everything about me is awesome. My looks? Awesome. My car? Awesome. My username? Awesome. My story? Awesome - Oh, wait. I haven't written a story yet. I looked at the clock. I have plenty of time. And if I'm late, so what? Being late is fashionable (when you're as awesome as me).

_Why Apollo Is Awesome, And Artemis Is Not_

_Apollo is super handsome._

_Artemis looks like a twelve-year-old._

_Apollo has a cool car._

_Artemis doesn't._

_Lots of people like Apollo._

_No one likes Artemis because if they did she'd slap them._

_Apollo makes awesome haikus._

_Artemis couldn't rhyme to save her life._

_Apollo is talented._

_Artemis isn't._

_Apollo is awesome._

_Artemis is not._

I looked at my clock, and sure enough, I was late. Oh well, I'll just have to be fashionable. It's so hard being me. *Cough*Not really*Cough*

**Artemis POV**

"Lady Artemis!" Thalia called, "Where are you going! We have archery practice in five!"

Shoot. Can't a goddess sneak away to write FanFiction in her tent? Apparently not.

"Thalia, you will lead the practice. I'm kinda busy right now."

Thalia eyes me suspiciously. "You aren't planning a prank of Apollo, are you? Because if you are...we can help."

Ohhhhh. How sweet. They would help me prank my annoying younger brother. Sadly, that's not what I have in mind today.

"No Thalia. I'm going to write a story. Athena's idea."

Thalia nodded knowingly. "Well, if Athena told you to, you'd better. You don't want to make her angry. I'll lead the practice." Then she walked away.

I retreate into my tent, flipped open my laptop, and began to write.

_Why Artemis Hates Boys_

_Boys are stupid._

_Boys are too full of themselves._

_Boys can't shoot arrows like girls (especially Hunters)._

_Boys are annoying._

_Boy don't think twice before breaking your heart._

_Boys are weak._

_Boys are - _

I was interrupted with a scream from one of my Hunters. A minute later, Thalia poked her head in.

"Uh, Lady Artemis?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" I closed my laptop. Looks like I'll have to finish my story later.

"Stray arrow."

I jumped up and ran outside to heal whoever had gotten hurt.

**Hermes POV**

I covered my ears and groaned. George and Martha were bickering again. For the millionth time. It's time to bring out the duct tape...

**(A/N: I didn't know what Hermes should write. So yeah... I thought the duct tape was funny though.)**

**Demeter POV**

Hades. Just the name makes me want to chuck cereal at him. Wait, that would be a blessing! I'll settle for lovely flowers. Pink, of course. He would HATE that.

"Mother, I know that look," Persephone warned. "You're thinking of doing something to Hades, aren't you? Because I won't let you."

"Please, daughter? It would be so much fun!" I moaned.

"Mooooooom," Persephone warned.

"Fine," I huffed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go update my profile."

"But-" Persephone started to say, but it was too late. I had alreasy disappeared and reappeared in my house. I settled down at my laptop and began to type.

_Why Cereal Is Important_

_Cereal. The most important food known to mankind. It's yummy, nutritous, and most importantly, it's Demeter's favorite thing._

_There are many types of yummy cereal. Here are some of Demeter's reviews:_

_Cheerios: Yummy_

_Fruit Loops: Yummy_

_Honey Combs: Yummy_

_Captain Crunch: Yummy_

_Fruity Pebbles: Yummy_

_All cereal is nutritious. Anyone who disagrees will be PUNISHED._

_Cereal is Demeter's favorite thing. So, you'd bettter like it, or she will KILL you!_

_Read below and you will be brainwashed!_

_I LOVE CEREAL._

_CEREAL IS IMPORTANT._

_I HATE HADES._

_DEMETER IS THE BEST GODDESS EVER!_

There. I think that was subtle enough. I looked at my watch. Perfect - I had just enough time to walk to the throne room. But first, a stop at the garden...

**A/N: Wow. That. Was. Long. But I haven't updated in FOREVER...**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**

**GOAL: THREE MORE TO GO!**


	8. My Username Is

**WARNING: LONG CHAPTER!**

******Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but the plot is so please don't steal it!**

My Username Is...

**Athena POV**

Hmmm, I thought as I walked into the empty throne room. No one here's yet. I checked my watch. I was late. But where was everyone else? Three seconds later, I got my answer as all the gods walked in. And a lot of them weren't in good moods. Hades had pink roses in his hair and thorns in his hands, Hera's fist was bruised, Aphrodite's makeup was smudged and imperfect, Artemis had red blood on her cheek, and Herme's mouth was Duct-Taped.

"My gods, what happened to you all?"

"Demeter threw pink roses at me for yelling at her!" Hades declared angrily.

"He deserved it," Demeter muttered.

"My alarm clock wouldn't shut up!" Hera growled.

"It was funny," Zeus and Hephaetus giggled.

"No one thinks I'm pretty!" Aphrodite wailed.

"I think you're pretty! Unlike little Hephy..." Ares agreed.

"One of my Hunters got hit by a stray arrow," Artemis announced sorrowfully.

"What? Noooo! I hate it when pretty girls get hurt!" Apollo moaned. Artemis slapped him across the face. "Arty slapped me!"

Hermes ripped the Duct Tape off his mouth and yelped, "George and Martha, they turned on me! They wouldn't shut up so I tried to tape their mouths shut but it didn't turn out like I planned."

"How did they get you?" Poseidon wanted to know. "They don't have hands!"

Hermes shuddered. "Believe me, you do not want to know."

All the gods nodded knowingly and I said, "Well, let's reveal our usernames!" Was it me or did Poseidon just grin a little...?

I waited until all the gods were seated. Then I said, "My username is AthenaTheWise!"

"My username is LordOverLightning!" Zeus proclaimed before shooting a look at his brothers like, _Beat that boys!_

"Very fitting, father," I said.

Poseidon giggled a little before saying, "My username is AthenaIsMyArchEnemy!"

"POSEIDON YOU ARE SO DEAD I AM NOT EVEN KIDDING I WILL KICK YOU ALL THE WAY TO TARTARUS FOR THAT!" I yelled so loud that the marble columns shook. I started to get up, but Artemis was at my side and she pushed me down and whispered, "Later, Athena. I'll help you." I nodded and said to Poseidon, "Thank you for that...styxy username." Then I slid one finger across my throat and glared at him. He gulped. Good, I thought. He got the message.

"My username is DeathIsCool," Hades said proudly.

"Very uh,_ cool_," I said.

"Cereal hater," Demeter muttered.

"I am QueenOfOlympus," Hera announced.

"Well, I guess you are, technically," I said slowly.

"I was PrettierThanYou, but I might change it. Because no one thinks I'm pretty!" Aphrodite wailed.

"Oh Aphrodite, you are the prettiest. Keep it," I soothed.

"My name is FlamingHammer!" Hephaetus boomed.

"Your claiming sign. Very creative," I said.

"I'm Aphrodite'sMainMan!" Ares boasted.

"No, you are not! I am!" Hephaetus complained.

"Boys, forget it. Ares, nice username," I said. They've been having this argument for centuries...

"ApolloIsAwesome!" Apollo grinned.

"NOT!" Artemis screeched.

"I agree with you," I muttered under my breath.

"I have chosen HuntersRule," Artemis claimed.

"Yes, yes they do. If only Annabeth had joined. Then she couldn't be with that...that sea spawn!" I cried.

"Athena, forget it!" Poseidon shouted.

"They love each other!" Aphrodite agreed, perking up a little.

"PranksPranksPranks!" Hermes smiled. Immeadiately, every god looked around nervously.

"Please, no more pranks. But good username. Your three loves." I said weakly.

"EatMoreCereal!" Demeter screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Demeter, you already forced me to eat THREE bowls this morning. I think I have had enough," I moaned.

"No, silly! EatMoreCereal is my username! And you've only had three bowls today? You need to eat more, more, more!" Demeter threw a box of Fruit Loops at me. I threw it back.

"Demeter, I am done."

"Fine. Suit yourself. Don't blame me if you get fat because you haven't eaten enough cleansing cereal!" Demeter huffed.

"FAT?! Where? Ahhh!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Aphrodite, sit down. Everyone is dismissed."

Everyone, including me, pushed out the door. Now that I knew who everyone was, I just had to see what they had written about! And I still had to get revenge on a certain god of the sea...

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**

**GOAL: WooHoo! I got my goal (30) plus more! You guys are awesome! Thanks so much! *virtual hug***


	9. Minor Chaos

**A/N: I feel like I haven't updated in forever, so this chapter will be a long one.**

******Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but the plot is so please don't steal it!**

Minor Chaos

**Athena POV**

Now that I know everyone's usernames, I can see what they've written. Oh, this is going to be intresting... I go online and type in Zeus's username. His story is all about why he cheats on Hera. Same old, same old. Next I type in Poseidon's username. His story involves myths about him and why they're fake. I laugh at most of them (what...they're pathetic excuses) but pause when I get to the last one. He's considering paying Ares to smash me to a pulp? I type in a review: Oh, Poseidon, now you're really going to get it.

**Zeus POV**

I wonder what Hera was writing. Now that I know her username, I can check it out. I flip my laptop open and type in her username. I click on her story, not even bothering to look at the title, and start to read. The whole thing is boring, and it's not even finished. Who publishes a half-finished chapter? **(A/N: Me me me! But only once. And I was tired! And it wouldn't save!) **But the fifth line sent a chill through my heart. She was talking about me. I looked around nervously. Then the door slams and Hera calls out, "Zeus...are you here?" I scream and try to wedge myself under my king sized bed, but I can't fit. Maybe I should lay off the lightning-bolt shaped cookies...

**Hera POV**

Well, Zeus is trying to squeeze under the bed, screaming, "You will never get me, Hera!" So nothing is new. Maybe I'll check on his story. I log in and search his name. His story is called _Why Zeus..._. Well, that sounds interesting. I click on it and gasp at the chapter's title. Why Zeus Cheats On Hera?! I quickly scan through the reasons, then turn on Zeus.

"Zeus, you are so dead!" I start to whack him with that stupid alarm clock.

"Have mercy, woman!" he cries over and over and over again.

I sigh. It's time to bring out the duct tape...

**Poseidon POV**

Okay, I'm seriously scared. Athena is going to murder me. Or at least chop me up and throw me in Tartarus. But I think I have enough time to read her story and post a mean review before I die. I'm just logging in when my e-mail beeps to let me know that I have a new message. I click on it. Ooh, my first review! Ugh, it's from Athena. I read it, then scream in terror. I'm as good as dead.

**Hades POV**

Since I can't tell Demeter that she's a maniac, demented, cereal-obsessed goddess to her face, at least I can PM her. I research her username and am just about to click on PM when I see her profile. She hates...me?! Well, I already know that, but she put it on the Internet. So everyone can see it. Even me. Oh, Demeter the Demented, you are so dead. And I know dead. I click on PM and start typing.

_Hey Demeter...I saw your profile and let me just say...I hate you too! Die, Demeter, die! I will personally come over there and whack the cereal out of you. And that's a lot of cereal, because you're nothing but a cereal-crazed goddess! You hear me, Demeter the Demented? No one likes you. Not even your own children. And you think roses can hurt me (well...they did...but that's not the point!) because if you do, you are living up to your name._

_Sincerely,_

_Hades_

I click Send and smile. Now Demeter will know exactly how I feel about her.

**Demeter POV**

My computer bings; I have a new PM! Maybe it's from a fellow cereal lover! Excited, I open it. It's from Hades, that cereal hater husband of my sweet, lovely daughter. I read it, and I swear there's steam coming out of my ears. He dare insult me?! Me?! And I'm not demented! I quickly type a reply.

_I'm glad the roses hurt you. Let's see if they hurt your son, hmmm? Tell Nico I'm coming for him..._

**Artemis POV**

Seeing as there have been no injuries in the last five minutes, I guess I can see what Apollo wrote. Ten drachmas says it's about him. I bring it up on my screen and sure enough, he's written about his awesomeness. It's lame, even for him. I start to type in the review box.

_Brother, you are not awesome. You never were and you never will be. And I am older than you! And you whining about that just proves that you're a baby._

I'm such a nice OLDER sister.

**Apollo POV**

Ooh, Arty replied to my story! She probably going to confess that I'm awesomer. Five seconds into reading it, I can tell that that is not the case. Sighing, I press the reply button.

_Hey sis, glad you liked my story. You've alwayd liked the cold, hard (and in this case, awesome) TRUTH. And I'm older than you! I even asked Mommy and she said yes. Of course, I did have to read her my haikus for hours, but she still said yes! Oh, and I read your story. And boys are not lame! _

I'm such a nice OLDER brother.

**Aphrodite POV**

I've ruined my make-up for nothing! It turns out that the other gods do think that I'm pretty! Just a few dumb mortals don't. And believe me, they will pay. And I know just how to do it...

**A/N: I know that I forgot Hephaetus, Ares, and Hemes's POVs. but I just didn't have anything for them to write about.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next up is...**

_Coming up next..._

_No, Not Nico!_

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	10. No, Not Nico!

**A/N: The super-short POVs are really getting on my nerves, so from now on my chapters will either concern just one god (like this one) or it will be like a chat room.**

**And I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update, our computers were down. A cord wasn't plugged in or something. **

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but the plot is so please don't steal it!**

No, Not Nico!

**Demeter POV**

I peered through the back window of my camp cabin and whispered, "Katie Gardner, open the door for your immortal mother!" The back door whooshed open and a flushed Katie came out. "Mother, what are you doing here? And what are you doing at the _back_ door?" I just smiled.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little revenge. And being seen out front would ruin the element of surpise," I said casually. "I need all of my cabin's help." Katie's eyes danced excitedly. She must be hanging out with those Herme's kids, I thought. I conjured a pink flower out of the air and placed it it my hair.

"Who are we pranking?" she asked breathlessly.

"Nico. It will kill Hades to see his son pranked by my cabin!"

Katie grinned. "What's the plan?"

I told her and she immeadiately ran inside to tell the others. I leaned against the door so I could hear what they were saying.

"Mom's outside...she needs help with a prank."

Excited whispers.

"Who are we pranking?"

"Nico. The son of Hades."

"What's the plan?"

"We're going to give his cabin some serious flower flair and dump cereal all over the lawn."

"Awesome!"

I jumped back from the door a split second before Katie, this time flanked by all my children, opened the door.

"We're in."

**30 minutes later...**

We stepped back and admired our work. Flowers covered the entire cabin and many different kinds of cereal were scattered around the lawn.

"A waste of cereal, but I must admit, we did a good job," I said. "Katie, you're up." She nodded and carefully picked her way to the door. Then she knocked lightly and called, "Hey Nico, I've got a question for you!" Then she jumped off the steps and into the blooming bushes.

Nico came out the door and screamed.

"Ahhh, attack of the cereal! Demeter, you are so dead! Percy, I need backup!"

Immeadiately, the whole camp surrounded the Hades cabin. My cabin and I were just laying on the ground, cracking up. Pretty soon, everyone else was too. Except for Percy and Nico.

"Percy, you're the camp hero! You go rescue Nico!" Annabeth said as she pushed Percy towards to door.

"No! Annabeth, it's cereal! I hate cereal!" he cried. He tried to run, but Annabeth caught him with her arm and pushed him again.

"Percy. Go. Save. Nico." She had a dangerous look in her eyes. Percy gulped, turned around, and ran straight into...me.

"Percy Jackson, did I just hear you say that you hate cereal?" I asked furriously.

"Um, yeah... see ya!" he said as he sprinted towards the Hades cabin. "I'm coming, Nico!"

I just smiled and flashed out. My work was done.

**Is it just me, or did my writing style seem different? I've been reading The Dressmaker and Kate Alcott's style influenced mine I think. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to update again soon.**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	11. Words Will Never Hurt Me (Yeah, right)

**A/N: I've decided to put a 'Question Of The Day' at the end of every chapter! You guys/girls can leave a review or PM me with your answer.**

**Words Will Never Hurt Me (Yeah, right)**

**AthenaTheWise:** We all get annoyed at each other sometimes. Oh, who am I kidding, we get annoyed at each other all the time. And all that built up anger can't be healthy. So I have created a forumn for us to vent all those unhealthy feelings. So go ahead, vent your fury!

* * *

**ApolloIsAwesome:** Furry what?

**HuntersRule:** Fury, brother. Extreme anger.

**LordOverLightning:** I like this idea.

**AthenaIsMyArchEnemy:** Me too. I can finally tell the whole world how much I hate Athena!

**AthenaTheWise:** I think everyone knows that, Poseidon. Your username kinda gives it away.

**AthenaIsMyArchEnemy:** Oh, yeah. Right.

**CerealForLife:** I hate you, Hades! You are nothing but a death-obsessed baby! I mean, you're three thousand years old and you're still drinking from a juice box!

**PranksPranksPranks:** Dude, seriously?

**DeathIsCool:** "Sticks and stones will break my bones, but words will never hurt me."

**CerealForLife:** Oh, we'll see about that.

**DeathIsCool:** fhfnfw'vnwbf/nv'kfjijfsMV'jjf

**QueenOfOlympus:** Hades, what's going on?

**DeathIsCool:** Sorry, that was me. I just knocked him out with a dictionary.

**FlamingHammer:** Demeter?

**DeathIsCool:** The one and only.

**Aphrodite'sMainMan:** WooHoo! Go Demeter!

**AthenaTheWise:** Apollo, go heal him. And Demeter, the point is to _say_ your feelings, not physically hurt Hades.

**ApolloIsAwesome:** Fine. I will go wherever my awesomness is required.

**DeathIsCool:** Whoa, what happened?

**CerealForLife:** I hit you with a dictionary.

**DeathIsCool:** Demeter, you -

**PrettierThanYou:** Whoa, watch your language! There are ladies (like moi) here!

**Aphrodite'sMainMan:** Yeah, Hades!

**FlamingHammer: **Your username is really starting to annoy me.

**Aphrodite'sMainMan:** What'cha gonna do about it, punk?

**FlamingHammer:** Uh, go build another one of my *cough*awesome*cough* machines.

**Aphrodite'sMainMan:** *cough*lame*cough*

**HuntersRule:** Men.

**AthenaTheWise:** I couldn't agree more.

**QueenOfOlympus:** Even Zeus doesn't do that. And he's _Zeus_.

**LordOverLightning:** *cough*Yes I do*cough*

**QueenOfOlympus:** Zeus, you -

**LordOverLightning:** Whoa, whoa, whoa. Language!

**AthenaTheWise:** This is getting out of hand. So, until tomorrow...get off your laptops!

**PranksPranksPranks:** Yes, I have escaped this rule by using a phone!

**AthenaTheWise:** Hermes...

**PranksPranksPranks:** I think I hear George and Martha calling...gotta go!

* * *

**As promised...**

**Question Of The Day: What do you guys think of think of the site update?**

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	12. Someone Ate Too Many Fruit Loops

**A/N: Okay, so the one person who answered the question wasn't really in favor of the update. I personally like it because it makes it easier to search writers, but 'to each his own'. I think that's a line from Shakespeare. Anways, enjoy the latest chapter!**

**Someone Ate Too Many Fruit Loops**

**AthenaTheWise:** Okay, let's try this again. Remember, the point is to vent your feelings without actually hurting someone.

* * *

**DeathIsCool:** *cough*Demeter*cough*

**FlamingHammer:** *cough*Ares*cough*

**Aphrodite'sMainMan:** Hey, I didn't actually hurt you...yet.

**FlamingHammer:** *gulp* Yet?

**Aphrodite'sMainMan:** Yet.

**QueenOfOlympus:** Are we really going to start this again?

**PrettierThanYou:** Ooh, they're fighting over me!

**DeathIsCool: ** Kill each other! Death, death, death! WooHoo!

**CerealForLife:** Somebody's had too many Fruit Loops...

**PranksPranksPranks:** You can say that again.

**CerealForLife:** Okay. Somebody's had to many Fruit Loops...

**HuntersRule:** Demeter - Oh, nevermind.

**AthenaTheWise:** We've started to stray from our topic, can we please get back on track?

**AthenaIsMyArchEnemey:** Uh, what were we talking about again?

**PrettierThanYou:** Pothena.

**AthenaTheWise:** That's never going to happen. Let. It. Go.

**AthenaIsMyArchEnemy:** So what were we really talking about?

**LordOverLightning:** How much we all hate each other.

**AthenaIsMyArchEnemy:** Oh, right. I HATE YOU ALL! BUT MOSTLY ATHENA!

**AthenaTheWise:** Poseidon, you are THIS close to getting the salt water beaten out of you!

**HuntersRule:** And I'll help.

**AthenaIsMyArchEnemy:** This is getting too violent for me. Goodbye.

**Aphrodite'sMainMan:** You think THIS is violent? Wimp.

**PrettierThanYou:** Go Ares!

**ApolloIsAwesome:** I'm awesome!

**HuntersRule:** Boys stink!

**QueenOfOlympus:** Zeus is a dirty CHEATER!

**DeathIsCool:** Death, death, death!

**CerealForLife:** CEREAL!

**AthenaTheWise:** Again?

**CerealForLife:** Yes. It's important.

**AthenaTheWise:** Okay, meeting adjourned!

* * *

**Question Of The Day: Who is your favorite god/goddess?**

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	13. Meet The Mortals

**A/N: Wow, everyone seems to have a different favorite. My favorite immortal is Demeter. She's so cereal-obsessed, it's funny.**

**Meet The Mortals**

* * *

**AthenaTheWise:** I've decided to let some mortals join this forum. My original plan was to just have my cabin, but some gods just had to send in requests for their spawn to join. Please welcome Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and sadly, Percy Jackson.

* * *

**SonOfPoseidon:** What do you mean _sadly_?

**DaughterOfAthena:** Percy, just shut up.

**ApolloIsAwesome:** What about Thalia?

**HuntersRule:** She has better things to do.

**ApolloIsAwesome:** Shoot. She was hot.

**HuntersRule:** Apollo, you do not call my hunters hot. Ever.

**Aphrodite'sMainMan:** Dudes, break it up. Save the mushy talk for later.

**SonOfMars:** Dad, you're breaking up a fight?

**ApolloIsAwesome:** _Mushy talk?_

**HuntersRule:** _Mushy talk?_

**PrettierThanYou:** Awww, they're so cute together.

**HuntersRule: ** Eeewww! *sticks finger down throat and pretends to barf*

**ApolloIsAwesome:** Eeewww, Arty barfed!

**HuntersRule:** Apollo, I was just kidding.

**PranksPranksPranks:** Dude, even I knew that!

**QueenOfOlympus:** And he's not that smart.

**LordOverLightning:** And you are?

**QueenOfOlympus:** Zeus, I am going to hurt you.

**LordOverLightning:** No please - vjairu9jrklmfcfou4doj

**DeathIsCool:** Dude, what just happened?

**LordOverLightning:** This is Hera. Do not fear, I just hit him over the head with the keyboard. No biggie.

**PranksPranksPranks:** Apollo, heal him! I don't care if he's annoying, he's still my dad.

**LordOverLightning:** Noooo, don't!

**AthenaIsMyArchEnemy:** For once I agree with Hera. Don't heal Zeus!

**DeathIsCool:** Yeah, let him die!

**CerealForLife:** No, let him live!

**DeathIsCool:** Are you just saying that to annoy me?

**CerealForLife:** Yes. Is it that obvious?

**DeathIsCool:** YES!

**DaughterOfPluto:** Wow Dad, you really hate Ceres.

**DaughterOfAphrodite:** Who?

**SonOfJupiter:** Demeter in Roman form.

**SonOfPoseidon:** I knew that! I knew that!

**DaughterOfAthena:** No you didn't.

**SonOfPoseidon:** Yes, I did.

**SonOfMars:** Sorry bro, but you didn't.

**SonOfPoseidon:** Alright, I didn't.

**LordOverLightning:** Whoa, what just happened? My head hurts.

**AthenaIsMyArchEnemy:** Apollo, why'd you heal him?

**LordOverLightning:** Wait wait wait, heal me?

**ApolloIsAwesome:** Sorry Poseidon, Hermes threatened me with a switchblade. He went all greaser on me!

**PranksPranksPranks:** Hehehe. Guilty is charged. Now I need to go...uh...steal something! Bye!

**AthenaIsMyArchEnemy:** Greaser?

**AthenaTheWise:** You know, a hood, a JD. Apollo, I didn't know you read classics?

**HuntersRule:** Apollo, you read a book?!

**ApolloIsAwesome:** Me, read a book? No way, I watched the movie.

**HuntersRule:** It's still a movie about a classic. I thought you only watched beach babe movies or something.

**ApolloIsAwesome:** I do. But I mean, come on, some of my kids were in it!

**HuntersRule:** Some of your...kids?

**ApolloIsAwesome:** C'mon people, where do you think Tom Cruise got his talent from.

**HuntersRule: **I'm in shock. Apollo actually had a successful kid.

**AthenaTheWise:** Okay, I think we all need a while to process this extrodinary news.

**HuntersRule:** Wow, just wow.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, I just couldn't resist putting The Outsiders in this chapter. Plus, I was reading the comics this morning, and in Pooch Cafe the panda threatened the dog with a knife. So I made Hermes do that to Apollo.**

* * *

**Question Of The Day: Who is your favorite Outsiders character?**


	14. Someone Who Cares

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a little bit...different. I read a really good story by .Again called "Someone Who Cares". It was sooo good that I just had to find a way to weave it into this story. **

**Italic = Song by THREE DAYS GRACE. Credit goes to them.**

**Quotes & Not In Italic = Written by Burned-Once-Again.**

**Poem End = It's from poem in the book _PERKS OF BEING A WALLFLOWER._ Poet unknown.**

**Bold = Written by me!**

**And finally, please do not kill me for having Demeter in this again. She's my favorite goddess, and I love the rivalry between her and Hades.**

* * *

**Someone Who Cares**

**Demeter POV**

_"Every street in this city_

_Is the same to me._

His mother was dead.

His sister was dead.

His father didn't care.

_Everyone's got a place to be_

_But there's no room for me._

His father was a drunk.

His father worked all the time.

His father wasn't a dad.

_Am I to blame when the guilt _

_And the shame hang over me?_

_Like a dark cloud that's chasing _

_You down in the pouring rain._

He was rejected.

He was avoided.

He was the emo kid that had no family.

_It's so hard to find someone who cares about you._

_But it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you._

_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?_

_When it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you!?_

No one cared about him.

No one cared about what happened to him.

No one cared.

No one.

Except her.

Her.

Thalia Grace."

**Ooh, this is going to be good. Maybe I'll send it to Hades...and Artemis. They will totally freak. But maybe I should wait, you know, see what happens.**

"Oh, if only he knew how much she cared.

If only he knew she cared about what happened to him.

But he would never know.

Because he avoided people.

Especially the populars.

And she was a popular.

And she hated being one.

But she treated him right.

She treated him like an equal.

And she wanted to be his friend.

No.

More than just his friend.

_It's not what it seems,_

_When you're not on the scene,_

_There's a chill in the air._

_But there's people like me,_

_That nobody sees,_

_So nobody cares._

He mentally shook his head.

No.

No. He was **not **going to think about **her.**

He will **not.**

Oh, who was he trying to convince!?"

**I leaned back in my chair and licked my lips hungrily. I can tell that something bad is going to happen.**

"He couldn't get her out of his head.

Her smile.

The sound of her laugh.

Her pale skin.

Her black hair.

Her eyes…

Gods, he loved her eyes!

Shocking, electric blue.

Guarded, but endless.

Defying, challenging, happy.

Perfect.

_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?_

_When it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you!?_

She was perfect.

And that's exactly why he could never have her."

**Aww, that's so sweet. Maybe I should tell Hades and Artemis to share it with Nico and Thalia. Maybe not. They'd probably kill each other.**

"Who would want **him**?

No one.

Because he was a nobody.

Because he was a loner.

Because he was rejected.

Because he had no family.

Because he was no good for her.

Because she could do so much better than **him**.

And, yet, he still loved her.

Which hurt him the most.

Which hurt him more than anything ever did.

_Why is it so hard to find someone who can keep it together when you've come undone!?_

_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?"_

**Poor, poor Nico. He gets that gloomy side of him from Hades, that cereal-hating, death-obsessed...brat! That's what he is, a brat.**

"She sighed.

She wanted to talk to him.

Figure him out.

Make everything better.

Take away the pain.

Let him know she cared.

Let him know that he could trust her.

Let him know that he could talk to her.

That he could ask her for help.

_I swear, this time, it won't turn out the same._

'_Cause now I've got myself to blame._

But she knew he would never talk to her.

She knew he wouldn't trust her.

She knew he would never ask for help."

This is getting good.

"He was guarded.

He wasn't the kind of person who liked other people.

He didn't want people to get close to him.

He didn't want anybody to feel sorry about him, or even pity him.

He didn't want people to pretend with him.

But she didn't.

She never pitied him.

She never saw him as a charity case.

She's always seen him the way others wouldn't.

She saw him as a person who cared strongly.

As a person who doesn't want help.

A person who was independent.

A person who went through hell, and lived.

A person who knew how to fend for himself.

A person who doesn't care what people think of him.

A person who should've had a childhood, not a horror story.

She saw him as a friend.

No.

She saw him as much, much more than just a friend."

**I almost burst out laughing right then. I can't help it. _ Keep reading_, I tell myself. _You've got to find out what happens_.**

_"And you'll know when we end up on the streets_

_That it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you._

He went home.

No. Not home.

The place where he lived.

He found his father.

He was drunk. Again.

Nico was about to run upstairs.

But something grabbed him from behind.

He turned to see the man he hated the most.

The man who didn't care.

The man who had killed his family.

He saw his "father".

And he was holding a knife.

And he was about to strike down.

But Nico got away in the nick of time."

**_Nooo_, I thought. Why'd he have to get away? Why!**

"And locked himself up in his bedroom.

_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you!?_

Why did he stay here?

Why had he not run away?

Why had he not joined his mother and sister a long time ago!?

Because he didn't want to leave **her.**

Even if she didn't know he existed.

Even if she didn't give a damn about him.

He couldn't leave this place without being sure she knew how he felt about her.

But, at the same time…

He saw the blade."

**I almost fell out of my chair.**

"And he made his decision.

He crossed the room, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

And wrote.

_When it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you!?"_

**SUICIDE! Oh my gosh, I soooo have to show this to Artemis and Hades. Hades will cry like a baby.**

"Thalia was at school.

She was actually standing next to Nico's locker, waiting for him.

She wanted to tell him everything.

But he never showed.

It was now 3rd period.

She was lost in her thoughts.

And then, she was called to the principal's office.

And that's when she got the worse news.

Nico was dead."

**YESSSSS!**

"Why were they telling her this!?

They weren't friends.

They weren't a couple.

They weren't anything.

But she wanted them to.

The man in front of her handed her a letter.

A letter addressed to her.

A letter written in Nico's handwriting.

A letter stained by a single drop of blood.

_Why is it so hard to find someone who can keep it together when you've come undone!?_"

**I held my breath and kept reading.**

"Thalia.

I'm sorry for letting you know like this. You probably don't care about me, and you'll probably just throw this away, but, I couldn't leave without the certainty of you knowing everything.

When I was 12 years old, my mother and sister died. Murdered. By my father. And he was never caught, because he threatened to kill me, too, if I went to the police.

In order to kill the guilt and the shame, I turned to cutting. It was my only escape.

For years, I've been debating whether or not I should just end everything and go join my mother and sister. But then, two years ago, you show up at this school. And for years, I had not allowed myself to care about anybody, because I knew the person would simply reject me. But, you changed everything.

I know this may sound horribly cliché, but, you made me a little warmer. Every day, I would walk to school, hoping to catch a glimpse of you, and also hoping I wouldn't, for I didn't want you to know about my life, I didn't want you to pity me, to feel sorry for me.

And so, now that I've had it with my life, I'm finally letting you know. I'd say this to you face to face, but I'll no longer be here to see you, and I didn't want you to feel obliged and repeat those words untruthfully.

So, I'm sorry.

I love you.

I've loved you since the first day, I think.

You may have been popular, but you weren't conceited, nor were you concerned about your looks.

I've always found you beautiful. I've always loved you laugh, your smile, you hair.

And I've always had a very special place for your eyes.

Your eyes that are so unique. So different than usual colours.

So beautiful, shocking, mesmerizing.

I loved your eyes.

And I love you.

But now, I must go.

I must join my mother and sister.

I cannot stand my father for any longer.

I cannot live with the guilt of protecting him all these years.

And so, I tell you goodbye, in the hopes that you have read this until the end, and that you actually care.

Once again, I love you.

Don't ever forget it.

Please forgive me.

Goodbye,

Nico."

**Now I was crying. It was just so...sweet. I wiped my tears from my eyes. Since when did I turn into Aphrodite?**

"Under it was written a verse from a poem she had never read.

_And he gave himself an A._

_And a slash on each damned wrist._

_And he hung it on the bathroom door._

_Because, this time, he didn't think_

_He could reach the kitchen._

Thalia was broken."

**Now I was crying like a baby. When I was finished, I wrote a PM to Hades and Artemis. I included the link.**

* * *

**Hades POV**

_Bing! _Yes! I have a new PM! But my happiness quickly deflated when I saw who it was from. Demeter.

_Hey Hades,_

_I just finished reading this really good story by Burned-Once-Again. You should totally read it. It's very sad and depressing, just like you._

_THALICO FOREVER!_

_- Demeter_

_Here is the link: s/9142407/1/Someone-Who-Cares_

Ooh, a sad and depressing story! Sounds right up my alley. I click on the link and start to read.

**10 minutes later...**

I. Hate. Demeter. She sent me a Thalico story! I don't even know what a Thalico story is! At least, I didn't before. Now I do. And I hate it! And Nico dies! Why not that pesky Thalia!? I've said it many times before and I'll say it again: I. Hate. Demeter.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

_Bing! _I rush to my tent and open my computer. Is it a new review...or a PM? Whatever it is, I hope it's from Athena. It's about time we punished Poseidon.

It's a PM. From Demeter. I hope it's not about cereal.

_Hey Artemis,_

_I just finished reading this really good story by Burned-Once-Again. You should totally read it. It's awesome - a boy dies. And the girl lives. Girl power! Oh yeah, the girl is Thalia too. That should make the story more interesting for you._

_THALICO FOREVER!_

_Here is the link: s/9142407/1/Someone-Who-Cares_

Ooh, a boy dies! And Thalia lives! I've got to read this.

**1O minutes later...**

I can totally see why Hades hates Demeter. I mean, she sent me a THALICO story! THALICO! Nico (a BOY) + Thalia (a HUNTER). This is war.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that chapter wasn't too long for you, my faithful readers. And yes, "Someone Who Cares" is a real story written by Burned-Once-Again (Take out the - and add .) The link is real too: s/9142407/1/Someone-Who-Cares. If you're just wandering around FanFiction looking for something good to read, read "Someone Who Cares". **

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**

* * *

**Question Of The Day: Who here supports Thalico?**


	15. Percodite? Barf!

**A/N: Okay, so Thalico is getting mixed reviews. I can't say I'm a big fan either, but I really liked 'Someone Who Cares", and "Never Too Late", also by Burned-Once-Again. Go figure.**

**Percodite? Barf!**

* * *

**AthenaTheWise:** I thought it would be interesting to let the mortals share their opinions on us gods. Gods, you may only comment after a mortal comments on you.

* * *

**Aphrodite'sMainMan:** Dude, that's not fair! Can't we gods comment on the mortals?

**AthenaTheWise:** Next time. Now, shhh!

**SonOfPoseidon:** Athena scares me.

**AthenaTheWise:** Good, my work is complete.

**DaughterOfAthena:** Percy! Mom!

**SonOfPoseidon:** It's true! She's so...mean. She doesn't support Percabeth!

**AthenaTheWise:** Oh, please. No one likes Percabeth.

**DaughterOfAthena:** I do!

**SonOfPoseidon:** Me too!

**PrettierThanYou:** Me three! Althought I wouldn't mind Percodite.

**Aphrodite's MainMan:** Aphrodite! What about me?!

**SonOfPoseidon:** Oh, gross! I'm going to barf now.

**ApolloIsAwesome:** Eeewww, Percy barfed!

**HuntersRule:** Again, Apollo? Seriously? He did not barf!

**DaughterOfAthena:** Percy, get out of my cabin! I don't need you barfing over everything!

**SonOfPoseidon:** But I'm sick! You have to take care of me!

**DaughterOfAthena:** You are not sick!

**PranksPranksPranks: **Wait...they're having an argument and they're still typing?

**QueenOfOlympus:** Mortals. So stupid.

**CerealForLife:** He needs cereal!

**DeathIsCool:** Shut up Demeter. I already have a headache from having to read that THALICO thing. I don't need to hear your rotten voice too.

**DaughterOfAthena:** Eeewww, Percy! I can't believe you did that, get out!

**Aphrodite'sMainMan:** What'd he do?

**DaughterOfOlympus:** He threw up.

**SonOfPoseidon:** Geez, announce it to all of Olympus, why don't you?

**DaughterOfAthena:** Okay. HEY OLYMPUS, PERCY JACKSON THREW UP ON DAEDALUS'S LAPTOP!

**AthenaTheWise:** He did WHAT?

**AthenaIsMyArchEnemy:** You're slowly killing Athena! Don't stop now!

**SonOfPoseidon:** Um, thanks?

**SonOfJupiter:** Minerva is going to kill you, Percy.

**DaughterOfAphrodite: **This is wrong on so many levels.

**SonOfMars:** Well, it was nice knowing you!

**DaughterOfPluto:** Shut up, Frank.

**SonOfMars:** *gulp* Sure, Hazel.

**DaughterOfPluto:** You're still talking.

**SonOfMars:** *zips mouth shut*

**Aphrodite'sMainMan:** You going to let her boss you around like that, son?

**SonOfMars:** Yes.

**DaughterOfAthena:** In case anyone was wondering, I saved the laptop.

**SonOfPoseidon:** No you didn't. The laptop has some like, anti-puke forcefield or something. It just...rolled off.

**LordOverLightning:** I've been trying to enter this forumn for quite a while now, but I think it's too gross for me.

**CerealForLife:** Oh, wait! I forgot to send you the link to this awesome fic. It's called "Someone Who Cares" by Burned-Once-Again, and it's about you! Here it is: s/9142407/1/Someone-Who-Cares

**HuntersRule:** She's lying! It's about Thalia and that Hades spawn, Nico!

**DeathIsCool: **Don't read it! And Artemis, what do you mean by _spawn_?

**AthenaTheWise:** Well, we have accomplished nothing. Oh and Aphrodite, next time please don't mention Percodite!

**SonOfPoseidon: ***barfs*

**DaughterOfAthena:** Percy, not again! I just cleaned it up! AND THAT WAS MY FAVORITE BOOK!

**SonOfPoseidon:** Sorry.

**LordOverLightning:** *sits in stunned silence after reading "Someone Who Cares"* MY EYES, THEY BUUUUUUURN!

**DeathIsCool:** Told you so.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, it was a gross chapter. But it's what I found myself writing. And it's setting it up for the next chapter.**

* * *

**Question Of The Day: Who liked "Someone Who Cares"?**


	16. I Prefer Seaweed Brain

**A/N: Happy Easter everyone! And for those of you who are Jewish, Happy Passover! And for those of you who aren't religious in any way, Happy Sunday!**

**Today was awesome - my aunt announced that she is pregnant with her first baby! Yay! She says that he/she will be perfectly behaved and not crazy. In this family? Good luck! (Now that you have read this, forget it. She doesn't want everyone to know because it's too early. Shhhh...)**

**This is a random filler chapter.**

* * *

**I Prefer Seaweed Brain**

Percy was sitting on a stool in the Athena cabin as Annabeth cleaned up his vomit.

"I'm sorry."

Annabeth sighed and straightened up, pushing her long blonde hair out of her face. "For...?"

Percy shifted a little in his seat before saying, "For puking on your favorite book."

"And?"

"Puking on Daedalus's laptop."

Annabeth smiled a little as she said, "I accept your apology, but don't do it again. Or I will hurt you."

Percy rubbed his arm where she had punched him. "You already did. So...kiss and make up?"

"No way, Barf Breath!" Annabeth laughed.

Percy put on his pout face. "I think I like Seaweed Brain better."

Annabeth laughed again and said, "Me too. Now c'mon, I need to show you something."

Percy jumped off the stool. "Let's go." Together they walked out of the room and towards the big house.

**Dionysus POV**

It was a nice day. Or at least it was until that Peter Johnson and Annie Bell barged into my office. Now normally I would've gotten mad and turned them both into Atlantic dolphins or something, but it was nice day, and I was feeling a little lazier than usual. So I just said, "Go away, pathetic mortals. I'm busy."

"But Mr.D, we have something to show you!" Annie pleaded. Peter opened the laptop he was holding and showed me he screen. He was on a website called 'FanFiction'. "It's very cool, all the gods are on it! And since you're so...um..."

"Lazy!" Peter piped up and I would've strangled him on the spot if Annie hadn't thrown an arm across my chest to restrain me.

"Shut up, Percy, unless you want to get turned into a dolphin. As I was saying Mr. D, you're very busy, so we made an account for you! How do you like DMan?"

"I came up with it!" Peter was waving his hands in the air like a mad man, and I know mad men.

I ignored him and tapped my finger against my chin, thinking it over. Finally I said, "I like it. It's like, Da Man, but with just a D, because Dionysus starts with a D."

"Congratulations, you know the alphabet! Now can you learn our names?"

"OUT!" I growled, and they scampered away like little bunny rabbits. I leaned back in my chair and smiled. DMan...

* * *

**A/N: That felt short. Oh well, it was just a filler chapter with minor events, if that makes any sense. I didn't really feel like writing today. Well, in the beginning I did, but everyone kept interrupting me, so I gave up. But I just wanted to say 'Happy Easter'.**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**

* * *

**Question Of The Day: What's your favorite holiday?**


	17. Silent Treatment

**A/N: I know, I know. I haven't updated in _forever_. Please don't kill me. I've been _super_ busy the past week. First I was sick, then it was my birthday, and then my computer broke again. But what really matters is that I'm finally updating!**

**Silent Treatment**

* * *

**AthenaTheWise:** This week the gods will be comenting on the mortals! Oh, and Dionysus has joined. He's DMan. I don't know who came up with that terrible username, but that's who he is.

* * *

**SonOfPoseidon:** Hey, I came up with DMan?

**DMan:** Shut up, Peter. I need to comment on you. *ahem* Peter Johnson, you are by far the most annoying mortal I've never met (and I've met a lot of mortals). I would've turned you into an Atlantic dolphin long ago if Poseidon hadn't been your daddy-waddy.

**AthenaIsMyArchEnemy:** _Daddy-waddy?_

**SonOfPoseidon:** Dude, that was uncalled for. In fact, I have some choice words for you -

**DaugherOfAthena:** Percy...you probably don't want to do that.

**AthenaTheWise:** And that is why Annabeth is the smartest demigod ever.

**PrettierThanYou: **Yeah, but Piper is the prettiest! And pretty trumps smart any day.

**AthenaTheWise:** Grrrr...

**DeathIsCool:** Piper may be pretty, but can she conjure gold and weath out of thin air.

**DaughterOfAphrodite:** I. Am. Not. Pretty.

**SonOfJupiter:** Um, yes you are.

**DaughterOfAphrodite:** *sigh* I know, I'm just trying to deny it. I'd rather be smart than pretty. Pretty gets you nowhere.

**PrettierThanYou:** WHAT?!

**AthenaTheWise:** Even a daughter of Aphrodite admits it!

**SonOfHephaetus:** Piper isn't a pretty pinhead. Yay, I rhymed!

**AthenaTheWise:** Not really.

**DaughterOfAphrodite:** Shut up, repair boy.

**SonOfHephaetus:** Never!

**DaughterOfAphrodite:** ...

**SonOfHephaetus:** Silence treatment, huh?

**DaughterOfAphrodite:** ...

**SonOfHephaetus:** Okay okay okay, you win! I'll shut up!

**DaughterOfAphrodite:** ...

**SonOfHephaetus: **...

**AthenaTheWise:** Okay, since no one is talking, let's sign off for now.

**LordOverLightning: **Wait! I didn't get to share yet!

**AthenaTheWise:** Too bad.

**SonOfMars**: I love Hazel! Oh wait, did I saw that out loud?

**DaughterOfPluto:** Yes.

**PrettierThanYou:** SQUEAL!

**SonOfMars:** ...

* * *

**A/N: I finally realized that I had left out Leo in all the other chapters. *face palm***

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**

* * *

**Question Of The Day: What is the Hazel/Frank name? Seriously. I don't know.**


	18. Mortal L-O-V-E

**A/N: Ohhh, Frazel. Duh. I'm going to pretend that I knew that (it's so obvious)...**

**Mortal L-O-V-E**

* * *

**AthenaTheWise:** Aphrodite has been begging me to do this for quite awhile, so here goes. This time you all get to comment on your favorite mortal relationships or who you wish certain mortals would date.

(If this goes south, blame Aphrodite! You have been warned...)

* * *

**PrettierThanYou:** PERCODITE!

**DaughterOfAthena:** Not again.

**SonOfPoseidon:** If anyone needs me, I will be in the bathroom. Puking my dignity out.

**AthenaTheWise:** You have dignity?

**DaughterOfAthena:** Mother!

**SonOfPoseidon:** I'd argue, but I'm to sick. Jason, kill Athena for me.

**SonOfJupiter:** Sorry, but I don't think that's possible.

**SonOfPoseidon:** Fine. I'll do it myself. Just give me a decent funeral, kay?

**DaughterOfAthena:** Percy, you're not going to die.

**SonOfJupiter:** Yeah. You're like, too hard to kill.

**SonOfMars:** I agree with Jason. You could've freakin' drowned under that glacier in Alaska, but noooo.

**SonOfPoseidon:** You can turn into a giant elephant.

**SonOfMars: **So?

**PrettierThanYou**: Getting off topic here, people! C'mon, let's talk LOVE.

**CerealForLife**: I'm not a big fan of Tratie. Katie can do soooo much better!

**PranksPranksPranks:** Excuse me?

**CerealForLife:** Katie can do so much better than Travis. I mean, c'mon. Katie is beautiful and her thumb is as green as mine. And Travis is just...Travis.

**PranksPranksPranks:** Katie doesn't even _deserve_ Travis! I mean, she has a green thumb! Who wants to date a girl with a green thumb?

**ApolloIsAwesome:** Me!

**HuntersRule:** You want to date everyone, Apollo.

**ApolloIsAwesome:** Dat true.

**PranksranksPranks:** ARRGH.

**DeathIsCool:** Get angry Hermes, get angry! Squash Demeter like the little bugs that crawl around in her gardens! SQUASH HER!

**HuntersRule:** SQUASH HER!

**LordOverLightning:** SQUASH HER!

**CerealForLife:** Geez. What did I ever do to you guys? And you're _supposed_ to have bugs in gardens!

**DeathIsCool:** THALICO!

**HuntersRule:** Thalia was in love!

**DeathIsCool:** Nico was in love!

**LordOverLightning:** My eyes buuuurned!

**PrettierThanYou:** Oh yeah, that was "Someone Who Cares", right? Totally adorable. There's even a sequel called "Never Too Late".

**HuntersRule:** Just kill me now.

**LordOverLightning:** Okay. Would you like to be killed by a lightning bolt?

**DeathIsCool:** Or just fall over dead? 'Cuz I can make that happen.

**HuntersRule:** Ummmm, let me think...

**PrettierThanYou:** YOU ARE KILLING THE ROMANCE! Can we please continue discussing LOVE?

**Aphrodite'sMainMan:** I'm a big fan of Frazel. I mean, at first I was like, she conjures jewelry? That's so child-of-Aphrodite-ish. But when I figured out that the gold KILLS people, I was like, bravo!

**DaughterOfPluto:** Thanks for reminding me that I've KILLED people!

**SonOfMars:** He didn't mean it. Did you, Dad?

**Aphrodite'sMainMan:** I sure did!

**DaughterOfPluto:** *bursts into ladylike tears*

**SonOfMars:** *gives Ares evil look*

**Aphrodite'sMainMan:** I'm really feeling the love right now!

**PrettierThanYou:** Child-of-Aphrodite-ish?

**Aphrodite'sMainMan:** Sorry, love.

**FlamingHammer:** Do NOT call my WIFE love!

**Aphrodite'sMainMan:** Shut up, pipsqueak!

**SonOfHephaetus:** You did not just call my dad a pipsqueak.

**Aphrodite'sMainMan:** I did.

**SonOfHephaetus:** Jason, slay him!

**SonOfJupiter:** Why me? Why do I have to kill everyone?

**SonOfHephaetus:** Because you're Superman. Now go, kick Ares's butt!

**SonOfJupiter:** No thanks. I don't want to die today.

**LordOverLightning:** Son, you are being a chicken!

**DaughterOfAphrodite:** No one calls Jason a chicken (except for me).

**PrettierThanYou:** JASPER! That's my favorite couple next to PERCODITE!

**SonOfHephaetus:** Hey Jason, remember when Piper fell asleep in your lap?

**DaughterOfAphrodite:** I was tired!

**SonOfJupiter:** We all were. But hey, it's okay.

**PrettierThanYou:** That's almost as cute as PERCODITE!

**SonOfPoseidon:** Annabeth, can I come in your cabin?

**DaughterOfAthena:** No!

**SonOfPoseidon:** But I'm SICK and you're my GIRLFRIEND. You're supposed to take care of meeeee!

**DaughterOfAthena:** Get lost, Seaweed Brain.

**PrettierThanYou:** I'll take care of you!

**SonOfPoseidon:** Scratch the bathroom, I'm running away.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**

* * *

**Question Of The Day: Which is your favorite pairing?**


	19. Writer's Block

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. **

**I'm suffering from writer's block! It's awful. I need ideas! I'm desperate... I have no idea how to write the next chapter. I've used up all of mine. Anyone want to volunteer theirs? I'm SUFFERING!...**

**Geez, writers with writer's block sure are desperate. And dramatic.**

**WHY ME?!**

**~ TheColorsOfTheRainbow**


	20. BOOKS!

**A/N: OMG! I have gotten 115 reviews! Thank you sooo much! Every single one of you are awesome. =)**

**Oh, and I have a funny story. My Spanish teacher gave me a magazine to read and I turned to the "Find What Is Wrong With This Picture" page. While looking over the people, I mentally saw PJO characters.**

**The Hispanic boy flirting with a girl WHILE HER BACK WAS TURNED was Leo.**

**The Chinese boy with Chinese girl was Frank. **

**The Chinese girl was Hazel. I know, the race is wrong, but she was holding hands with "Frank".**

**The boy in the ocean splashing a girl was Percy.**

**The girl with princess curls who was getting splashed was Annabeth.**

**The girl with the scared expression was Piper.**

**The boy with blonde hair reaching out for "Piper" was Jason.**

**I was reminded of the time where Piper fell into the Grand Canyon and Jason saved her.**

**I wish you guys could see the picture.**

**115 REVIEWS!**

**Oh, and thank you for all the suggestions! I have decided to use lil Mis Misterious's idea. I will try to use all the other ideas in later chapters. They're so good! The one about Rachel was very original.**

**BOOKS!**

* * *

**AthenaTheWise:** BOOKS! Yes, you heard right. This time we are going to discuss BOOKS!

* * *

**AthenaIsMyArchEnemy:** Seriously, Athena? You couldn't have picked a less boring topic!

**HuntersRule:** Ummm...Apollo might have a problem with this. He doesn't read.

**ApolloIsAwesome:** I do too! I read The Outsiders 46 years ago!

**HuntersRule:** Sad. Just sad.

**CerealForLife:** The Great American Cereal Book: How Cereal Got It's Crunch by Martin Gitlin and Topher Ellis.

**DeathIsCool:** Who writes a book about cereal?

**CerealForLife:** My children. Now shut up.

**SonOfPoseidon:** The Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan!

**DaughterOfAthena:** The _what_?!

**SonOfPoseidon:** I'm the main character!

**DaughterOfAthena:** Oh my gods. This is not good.

**SonOfHephaetus:** Am I in it?

**SonOfPoseidon:** Yeah, but in the next series, The Lost Hero.

**AthenaTheWise:** There are two series?!

**LordOverLightning:** Rick must have seen through the mist!

**QueenOfOlymus:** Let's kill him.

**DeathIsCool:** Ooh, I me likey that idea.

**DMan:** But that's not fair to all his faithful readers. I LOVE WINE!

**PranksPranksPranks:** Dionysus, have you been drinking?

**DMan:** What? *hiccup* No...

**AthenaTheWise:** Focus! This is not good.

**SonOfPoseidon:** *giggles*

**DaughterOfAthena:** I know that laugh...

**FlamingHammer:** Um, I think that's impossible. I mean, you can't hear it.

**SonOfPoseidon:** MWAHAHAHA!

**Aphrodite'sMainMan:** I think she can tell.

**SonOfPoseidon:** "Oh, and Drew, honey?"  
The former counselor looked back reluctantly.  
"In case you think I'm not a true daughter of Aphrodite," Piper said, "don't even _look_ at Jason Grace. He may not know it yet, but he's _mine_. If you even try to make a move, I will load you into a catapult and shoot you across Long Island Sound."

**DaughterOfAphrodite:** Percy!

**SonOfJupiter:** I don't know whether to be scared or flattered.

**SonOfHephaetus:** Be scared.

**PrettierThanYou:** JASPER!

**SonOfPoseidon:** "He also didn't mind Piper's using him for a pillow. She had a cute way of breathing when she slept - inhaling through the nose, exhaling with a little puff through the mouth. He was also disappointed when she woke up."

**SonOfHephaetus:** *giggles*

**SonOfJupiter:** How does he know all of this?!

**SonOfPoseidon:** It's in the book, man.

**DaughterOfAphrodite:** You think I breath cutely?

**SonOfJupiter:** Ummmm...yes?

**PrettierThanYou:** JASPER!

**SonOfPoseidon:** "I'm the Super-sized McShizzle, man!" Leo said. "I'm Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme. And the ladies _love_ a bad boy."

**PrettierThanYou:** LEO THE LONER!

**SonOfHephaetus:** Dad, is there any chance that you can can build another one of your traps?

**FlamingHammer:** On it.

**SonOfPoseidon:** "The cord, a familiar voice said. Remember your lifeline, dummy!  
Suddenly there was a tug in my lower back. The current pulled at me, but it wasn't carrying me away anymore. I imagined the string in my back keeping me tied to the shore.  
"Hold on, Seaweed Brain." It was Annabeth's voice, much clearer now. "You're not getting away from me that easily."  
The cord strengthened.  
I could see Annabeth now- standing barefoot above me on the canoe lake pier. I'd fallen out of my canoe. That was it. She was reaching out her hand to haul me up, and she was trying not to laugh. She wore her orange camp T-shirt and jeans. Her hair was tucked up in her Yankees cap, which was strange because that should have made her invisible.  
"You are such an idiot sometimes." She smiled. "Come on. Take my hand."  
Memories came flooding back to me- sharper and more colorful. I stopped dissolving. My name was Percy Jackson. I reached up and took Annabeth's hand."

**DaughterOfAthena:** You imagined me?

**SonOfPoseidon:** Duh.

**PrettierThanYou:** PERCABETH!

**SonOfPoseidon:** "[Piper] rushed to get dressed. By the time she got up on deck, the others had already gathered—all hastily dressed except for Coach Hedge, who had pulled the night watch.  
Frank's Vancouver Winter Olympics shirt was inside out. Percy wore pajama pants and a bronze breastplate, which was an interesting fashion statement. Hazel's hair was all blown to one side as though she'd walked through a cyclone; and Leo had accidentally set himself on fire. His T-shirt was in charred tatters. His arms were smoking."

**Aphrodite'sMainMan:** *snort* The heroes of Olympus.

**SonOfPoseidon:** "Frank couldn't breathe underwater.  
But where was he?  
Percy turned in a full circle. Nothing. Then he glanced up. Hovering above him was a giant goldfish. Frank had turned -clothes, backpack, and all- into a koi the size of a teen-aged boy.  
"dude." Percy sent his thoughts through the water, the way he spoke to other sea creatures. "A goldfish?"  
Frank's voice came back to him: "I freaked. We were talking about goldfish, so it was on my mind. Sue me."

**DaughterOfPluto:** A goldfish?

**SonOfMars:** Sue me.

**AthenaTheWise:** Okay, so I think we have throughly discussed books. Meeting adjourned!

**LordOverLightning:** So, Dionysus... What's this about 'I LOVE WINE!'?

**DMan:** Sue me.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thank you for the reviews! VIRTUAL HUG!**

* * *

**QuestionOfTheDay: What is your favorite book series (besides PJO)?**


	21. What Do The Gods Have In Common?

**A/N: I know, it's been forever. Again. But I've been super busy with ****_stuff_**** and I wasn't really in the writing mood. But it's a beautiful sunny day and I feel like writing. **

**I'm going to really try to start updating sooner, but as I've already said, I'm super busy. I'm currently writing two fanfictions and a novel (check out ****Beautiful Me**** on Noveljoy, and no, it is not about me).**

**What Do The Gods Have In Common?**

* * *

**AthenaTheWise:** What's something we all have in common?

* * *

**AthenaIsMyArchEnemy:** We all think I'm awesome?

**AthenaTheWise:** No.

**QueenOfOlympus:** We all think that Zeus has_ way_ too many children?

**AthenaTheWise:** No. I'm pretty sure Zeus doesn't think that.

**LordOverLightning:** Correct! Hmmm...we all agree that I am an awesome ruler?

**AthenaTheWise:** No.

**CerealForLife:** We all love love love cereal!

**DeathIsCool:** NO NO NO NO NO! We all think that you are way to cereal obsessed!

**AthenaTheWise:** No and no (although it is true).

**ApolloIsAwesome:** We all agree that I am older?

**HuntersRule:** I am older, brother! And it's obvious that we all think that love is pointless and boys are stupid.

**PrettierThanYou:**_ Excuse me_! Love is _not_ pointless. If anything, we all agree that love is _everything_.

**AthenaIsAwesome:** Artemis, you can take this one.

**HuntersRule:** NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

**Aphrodite'sMainMan:** Artemis, I think we get your point. War is _good_.

**DeathIsCool:** Yeah. Lots of death. Death is _good_.

**AthenaTheWise:** No and no! Death and war are not good!

**FlamingHammer:** We all agree that Leo is the best demi-god. And that Aphrodite is a lying cheat.

**PrettierThanYou:** Meanie. I can't believe I married you.

**SonOfHephaetus:** Dat true. I hawt.

**DaughterOfAphrodite:** Go build something, repair boy.

**SonOfHephaetus:** That hurts. That hurts right here. *points to heart*

**PranksPranksPranks:** We all agree that I pull the most awesome pranks!

**AthenaTheWise:** UGH! You're all so..ugh. We all have GRUDGES!

**ApolloIsAwesome:** Duh, I knew that. I was just pretending that I didn't so that no one would no my secret...that I'm a GENIUS!

**AthenaTheWise:** Ummm...you spelled 'know' wrong.

**ApolloIsAwesome:** It's all part of my plan...

**HuntersRule:** You aren't smart enough to have a plan.

**ApolloIsAwesome:** IT'S. PART. OF. THE. PLAN.

**HuntersRule:** So...your plan is to be stupid?

**ApolloIsAwesome: **Exactly!

**HuntersRule:** Sad. Just sad.

**AthenaTheWise:** Okay...we'll discuss grudges next time. That will give us just enough time to bring up all those bitter feelings...

**DaughterOfAthena: **Why do I have a bad feeling about this...?

**SonOfPoseidon: **'Cuz you're Wise Girl.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, the story is heating up!**

* * *

**Question Of The Day: Do you think I'm awesome? Kidding! Everyone would obviously answer yes, and where's the fun in that? No, the real question is: Have you ever fallen alseep on a foosball table? I have...**

**~Flashback~**

**It was last Friday. I was at the school social and I had a little too much sugar... My friends decided that they wanted to play a game of foosball, and in my trance-like state I decided to follow them. I ended up falling alseep on the scoreboard. It was not the best nap ever. The goalie kept kicking me in the face so I would wake up, yell "Get your feet out of me face!", whack it with my water bottle, and fall asleep again.**

**Lesson learned: Never fall asleep on a foosball table.**


	22. ARGH

**A/N: Four words: I love pound cake.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my mom! She's the best!**

**ARGH**

* * *

**AthenaTheWise:** The following is Rachel's latest "prophecy".

_This is not going to end well._

* * *

**SonOfPoseidon:** Wow, Rachel, way to rain on our parade!

**OracleOfDelphi: **Think about it. Thousands of years of grudges...

**DaughterOfAthena:** Percy, I think what Rachel is trying to say is that there is going to be some fists connecting with laptops.

**SonOfPoseidon:** Oh, so now you're taking her side?

**DaughterOfAthena:** WHAT? You're the one who FLIRTED with her!

**OracleOfDelphi:** Um, that was actually me. I flirted with him.

**DaughterOfAthena:** I KNOW! And I hate you for that!

**SonOfPoseidon:** Annabeth!

**OracleOfDelphi:** I KISSED PERCY! Take that, Annabeth!

**DaughterOfAthena:** PERCY, YOU ARE SO DEAD!

**SonOfPoseidon:** Oh gods, I'm done for.

**HuntersRule:** This is why I never dated.

**ApolloIsAwesome:** Except for Orion...

**HuntersRule:** I told you never to bring that up again! You tricked me into killing him!

**ApolloIsAwesome:** Well, excuse me for worrying about my LITTLE sister's -

**HuntersRule:** BROTHER, I AM OLDER THAN YOU! NOW SHUT UP AND GO TO TARTARUS!

**ApolloIsAwesome:** Awww, that is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me.

**PrettierThanYou:** Artemis, you really need to move on. Like I did after I was FORCED to marry Hephaetus.

**FlamingHammer:** You're a CHEATER! How do you think it feels to have a CHEATER for a wife?

**PrettierThanYou:** How do you think it feels to have an UGLY husband?

**FlamingHammer:** CHEATER!

**PrettierThanYou:** UGLY!

**QueenOfOlympus:** Aphrodite isn't the biggest cheater, Zeus is!

**LordOverLightning:** WHAT?! I am not a cheater!

**QueenOfOlympus:** What about JASON and THALIA then?

**LordOverLightning:** Well, they're my kids. Jason is Roman and Thalia is -

**QueenOfOlympus:** ARGH!

**LordOverLightning:** Um, she's actually Greek. But she is very ARGH!

**AthenaTheWise:** ARGH is the perfect word to describe Poseidon.

**AthenaIsMyArchEnemy:** One word: ATHENS.

**AthenaTheWise:** Oh, is little Poseidon still mad that I KICKED HIS BUTT AND GOT A CITY NAMED AFTER ME?!

**AthenaIsMyArchEnemy:** Who likes OLIVES? Salt water is HEALING!

**CerealForLife:** Me me me me me!

**DeathIsCool:** ARGH! You are way too cereal obsessed and - Wait, did you just say you liked something other than cereal?

**CerealForLife:** Ooh, olive flavored cereal would be DELICIOUS!

**DeathIsCool:** Gross...!

**DMan:** Do you know what's delicious?

**PranksPranksPranks:** Wine?

**DMan:** No, WINE!

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**

* * *

**Question Of The Day: Do you have any grudges? If so, what are they?**


	23. The Problem With Percabeth

**A/N: I'm baaack! Did you miss me? Of course you did. Anyways, sorry for not updating in FOREVER. I have been super busy lately. Actually, that's a lie. I haven't been busy at all. It just feels like that. I keep on having homework dreams even though I don't have any homework, so now they are PERCABETH DREAMS. Sounds wonderful, but they are not. They both keep killing each other. And I'm like, "Nooooo!" and then I wake up.**

**On a different note, there are some really interesting grudges out there. How does a fish attack someone? Did someone throw it? That happend to my mom. She screamed SO LOUD.**

**~ TheColorsOfTheRainbow**

**The Problem With Percabeth**

* * *

"Annabeth..." Percy whispered as he opened the door to the Athena cabin. "Are you in there?"

"No," came the muffled reply from under the covers on the top bunk. Percy walked across the room, climbed the ladder, and sat next to the gently quivering lump.

"Are you still mad?"

Annabeth sat up, pushed the covers off of her body, then put her hands to Percy's chest and _pushed_. Percy hit the floor with a thud.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"How could you?" Annabeth screamed. Her hair was mussed up and lightly damp around the edges. Her eyes were stormy.

Percy sat up with a groan. "Can I at least explain?" Without waiting for an answer, he climbed the ladder and sat next to Annabeth. He sat there for a couple seconds to see if she would push him off again. She didn't.

"Well?" Percy asked.

"Well, what?" Annabeth asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aren't you going to push me off the bed again?"

"Not if you do a good job explaining yourself." Percy nodded quickly and started to explain. He told her about taking a drive with Rachel, about Blackjack landing on the car, about Beckendorf telling him it was time, and finally how Rachel had kissed him.

"So you see, I didn't kiss her...she kissed me. And besides, she's an Oracle now. No boyfriends."

Annabeth smiled. "No boyfriends."

"So, are you going to push me off the bed now?"

"No," Annabeth said. She leaned on Percy's shoulder and sighed. "Even though I really want to."

"Hey!" Percy said, even though he wasn't really mad. He laid back on Annabeth's bed and pulled her down next to him.

"We need to do something about the gods."

"What? Why?"

"Think, Seaweed Brain! Thirteen all-powerful gods sharing all of their grudges. It isn't going to end well."

"Yeah, we should really do something about that...later. It's almost lunchtime and I'm hungry."

"No, Percy. We're going to do something about it **now**." Annabeth turned and stared at Percy to show him that she meant buisness. Percy gulped.

"What are you going to do?"

"You mean, what are **we** going to do? Well, let me tell you..." Annabeth leaned in and whispered something in Percy's ear.

"Yeah, I can do that," Percy said, sitting up. "Now, about that food..."

"Not yet!" Annabeth insisted, pulling Percy back down.

"But I'm hungry!" Percy insisted, struggling to get back up.

Annabeth pressed her lips against Percy's and he immeadiately relaxed. When Annabeth was sure he wasn't going to struggle again, she pulled back and said, "We need to tell the others."

"But I'm hungry!"

Annabeth pushed Percy off the bed again and said, "**Now**."

Percy ran out of the cabin screaming, "Run! Run for your lives! Annabeth is on the warpath! She's gonna kill me! She pushed me out of the bed!"

Annabeth could hear Connor Stoll yell, "Why were you in bed?"

"Percy Jackson, this is the second time you and Ms. Chase -" Coach Hedge started to say, but Percy cut him off.

"Coach, she has your baseball bat!"

"Oh, no she didn't!"

Annabeth could hear someone running toward the pavillion. Percy.

Annabeth ran outside to explain the plan to everyone, since Percy hadn't. But first, she would judo-flip Percy.

* * *

**Question Of The Day: What do you think is going to happen next?**

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


	24. Explain

**A/N: I got my first flame (on this story)! It was from a guest. Why are flames always from guests…?**

**:Ok B*** Look Here I Am A Total Thalico LOVER I Was Not Pleased When U Said  
"YESSSSS" When Nico Died So If U Don't Put Thalico In Here I'm Gonna Be  
Fricking ** Off  
THALICO WILL LIVE ON SO B*** IF U DON'T LIKE NICO DON'T SAY IT TO THE NICO AND  
THALICO LOVERS IT WILL ** THEM OFF LIKE U ** ME OFF  
THALICO FOREVES GAL SAYS THALICO WILL LIVE ON! 3**

**Whoa. Language. At least they beeped it out (I had fun trying to guess the words)… Anyways, I am stating here and now that I am not a Thalico supporter. It will never work. Thalia is a HUNTER. And Nico just doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who gets married and has kids… Too much sadness inside of him. I apologize to all the Thalico supporters I have offended or will offend by saying that. Hey, it's my opinion. And one more thing, that was DEMETER who was happy about Nico's death. It's a well known fact that she hates Nico (remember Christmas in the Underworld, anybody?). **_**I**_** don't hate Nico. I CRIED reading Someone Who Cares and I'm not a Thalico supporter!**

**And, once again, I have not updated in forever. I have been trying to edit/improve all of my stories that takes a while. Plus, all these new ideas keep distracting me! I want to focus on the stories I'm writing currently, and when I am done with those I will write more. So that's why I've been gone; I put myself under restraining order. I…must…focus…on…my…current…stories. Fight…the…brilliant…ideas!**

**One more thing! I know this author's note is SUPER long, but I promise, just one more thing. When I read the flame, I immeadiately thought of this poem. It's one of my favorites.**

_**Did you just call me a b*tch?**_

_**A b*tch is a female dog.**_

_**A female dog is part of nature.**_

_**And nature is beautiful.**_

_**So thank you for the compliment**_**.**

**NEGU writing,**

**TheColorsOfTheRainbow**

* * *

Explain

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled angrily, slamming the door to the Athena cabin behind her as she ran after her boyfriend. "Get back here, you little – "

Percy looked behind his shoulder, expecting to see Annabeth chasing him. But she wasn't there. Percy stopped running, his face pale. If Annabeth was invisible, she could be anywhere…

Something, or someone, bowled into Percy and knocked him to the ground. For the third time that day.

"Wise Girl," Percy moaned. "Why'd you do that?"

Annabeth took off her Yankees cap. Her eyes were flashing murderously and her hair was slightly mussed up. She looked dangerous. Percy gulped.

"You…messed…up…the…plan!" Annabeth growled. She was sitting on Percy's chest. Percy was having trouble breathing; Annabeth was heavier than she looked.

"Help me up and I'll explain!" Percy pleaded. "Please, Annabeth! You're heavy!" Annabeth thought for a moment, then stood up and stuck out her hand. Percy grabbed it. Big mistake. Annabeth smiled at him like_, You are in so much trouble_, then judo-flipped him over her shoulder. Percy hit the ground again.

Fourth time that day…

"Explain," Annabeth commanded.

"It's very simple," Percy commented, still lying spread-eagled on the ground. "I was hungry!"

Annabeth sighed and laid down next to Percy. "You're hopeless, Seaweed Brain. You know that, right?"

Percy pulled out a blade of grass and flicked it into Annabeth's hair. "Explain," he said, mimicking Annabeth. She didn't smile. She just pulled the grass out of her hair and turned to face Percy.

"You know what you did, so there's really no need for me to explain, but okay. You didn't tell anyone about the plan. You ran outside and made it look like we were…we were having… You know what? I'm not even going to go there. And you lied about me taking the baseball bat! Do you seriously think I would be stupid enough to do that?"

Percy smiled. "Yes."

Annabeth slapped him.

"I'm injured," Percy groaned. He rolled over onto his stomach and moaned. "I'm dying… I need food."

"Fine," Annabeth huffed. "We'll eat. But then we're going to tell the others about the plan –"

"It sounds so ominous when you say it like that," Percy remarked. "It's like" - he lowered his voice to a whisper - "_The Plan_."

"You're hopeless," Annabeth repeated, tossing a handful of grass Percy's way. "Race you."

"I'm gonna win!" Percy said, jumping to his feet. "Um, Annabeth?" he asked, looking around. "Where are you?"

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you review!**


End file.
